


An ode to platonic adoration

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Gen, Platonic Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Platonic love is hugely underrated, so are soft caresses between friends, siblings, parents, lovers or even to ourselves.This is to appreciate platonic love and genuine admiration.
Series: Diary of an young adult [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	An ode to platonic adoration

I want to hold your hand in the middle of the day.

I want to let you know how proud I am.

You have been through quite a lot and look how you have grown.

A warrior but beautiful inside and out.

I want to kiss your cheeks and ruffle your hair.

You deserve to be hugged after a long day.

My dearest, your presence is a breath of fresh air

And everyday I thank my lucky star for you.

I don't care who I am when I'm without you

I don't care if it's right to show you how I feel.

You are an angel and I appreciate you

For whatever it's worth, thank you.


End file.
